Lobam
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} DABOOT is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 276 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of DABOOT work diligently to produce Sugar and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. DABOOT is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of DABOOT has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. DABOOT allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. DABOOT believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. DABOOT will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Having been Founded During the Karma War Citizens of Daboot Struggled to Make ends meet. Yet under there Respectable Leader they made it down the finical road of success without any conflicts with any residing nation on Planet Bob Military The Military of Daboot Is still in it's Devolving Stages. The Government Leaders Feel it's not Yet time for Maximum Capacity yet Hold on to a Descent amount of Solders,Tanks,and Navy Infrastructure and Improvements As of 7/16/10 The Daboot sits at a Remarkably 4639.99 Infra Level. Plans whiten the Government is to Increase this Level by 360 for a total of 4,999.99. So far Daboot has Developed the Following Improvements Banks: 5, Border Walls: 2, Churches: 5, Clinics: 5, Drydocks: 1, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5, Labor Camps: 5, Naval Construction Yards: 1, Police Headquarters: 5, Schools: 5, Shipyards: 2, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2 Wonders The 1st wonder was Developed Around 3/25/10. Which was the Grand Temple. There Leader Lobam wanted his People to have a Local Place of Worship so he construed the Great Temple of 2010 Herby known as The Grand Temple of the Land. Not long after around 4/25/10 Lobam felt it was Necessary to build A Stock Market to Help Boost the Local Economy. Since then The Citizens of Daboot have enjoyed Financial Independence And has Shared there Knowledge of Economic Prosperity with Several neighboring nations. Since this Time there Leader has put on hold the building of any more Wonders for His Nation with Plans to Build a Social Security System on the 25th of July On the 18th of July Citizens of daboot were able to collect Social Security Benefits for the 1st time. There Leader Lobam constructed the Social Security System allowing for thew retirement of leader citizens 70 years an older :)